


On My Own

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto doesn't believe in a higher power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first line meme.

"I don't believe in god."

Of course he doesn't. Seto doesn't believe in anything except making his own fate, and that's what he has always done. He does things his own way and for his own purposes, and no one can stop him, especially if it's related to Mokuba.

It's almost sort of funny, the lengths to which he would go and have gone for Mokuba. Seto wants to think it's only because of that promise he made so long ago, but these days, it's harder and harder to think that.

Seto doesn't believe in divine interference, but he can't help wondering what would have happened if Mokuba wasn't his brother, and he realizes that he doesn't really want to know.

Seto knows that he's lucky to have someone like Mokuba.

04.10.09


End file.
